Petir
by akane miyuki
Summary: Petir malam itu mewarnai "kegiatan" mereka pada malam hari itu. / SetoKano / Lemon inside / enjooy DLDR / mind to leave a review?


**Petir**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagerou Project / Mekakucity Actors bukanlah milik saya, cerita, desain karakter dan lain sebagainya adalah milik Jin, Shidu, dan kawan kawannya. Saya hanya meminjam karakter karakter tersebut dan merangkainya menjadi satu cerita karangan saya sendiri, harap dimaklumi bila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan kata kata, saya sendiri author yang masih belajar untuk menjadi penulis yang baik dan beriman /?**

**Ya, tapi karena ini fic erdelapanbelas maka hilangkan saja kata baik dan beriman tersebut dari disclaimer, fic ini mengandung unsur YAOI yaitu dimana ada adegan dua cowok sedang bermesraan sampai nganu /?**

**Terlebih lagi, pair yang akan saya gunakan adalah Seto Kousuke dan Kano Shuuya, yang lainnya hanya menjadi tambahan saja dalam fic ini, selamat membaca dan mengisi kolom review dengan membabi buta, caci makilah author yang maso tapi rawan BDSM ini /?**

**Sebelumnya akan saya sampaikan beberapa hal penting sebelum kalian benar benar membaca fic ini, mungkin di beberapa adegan saya akan buntu ide dan melakukan pengetikan dialog saja, atau bisa saya sambungkan dengan kata kata konjungsi yang sama sekali tidak nyambung /? Saya benar benar minta maaf bila fic ini kurang memuaskan hasrat fujoshi kalian, bila kalian sudah lelah membaca, segera scroll ke bagian bawah karena disclaimer ini terlalu panjang dan tak seperti biasanya, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya bila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan, fic ini sudah saya cek dua kali, karena itu saya mohon maaf yang sebenar besarnya bila ada typo.**

**ENJOY.**

Siapa sih yang tidak kaget setiap kali mendengar suara gemuruh dari langit? Yakinlah bahwa beberapa orang pasti langsung refleks berteriak atau berpose seperti melindungi diri ketika mendengar suara gemuruh tersebut, suara gemuruh yang membuat seorang Kano Shuuya menjadi malu ketika mengingat 'pertama kalinya' dengan sang kekasih, Seto Kousuke. Suara petir pada sabtu malam yang bercuaca buruk di Mekaku City.

Sebelum itu mari kita flashback dahulu kejadian malam sebelumnya.

Disinilah Kano, meringkuk ditengah ranjang sambil menutupi telinganya. Menghalangi suara suara yang membuatnya gemetar setengah mati, kenapa? Bisa dibilang dia takut dengan suara petir atau suara gemuruh lainnya. Dikarenakan trauma masa kecil yang pernah dialaminya.

Pelukan hangat dari belakang diterima pria bersurai gandum tersebut, Kano enggan menoleh karena malu, "Kano, ada yang salah?" Tanya sang surai Raven kepada kekasihnya yang masih saja meringkuk dan memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Kano?" panggil Seto sekali lagi, masih belum ada jawaban. Kano bergeming sampai akhirnya Seto mengelus rambut pirangnya itu. "Shuuya, kau kenapa?" dengan mengganti nama keluarga pria itu menjadi nama kecilnya, Kano pun merespon, pria kecil itu menoleh kecil dan mendapati sepasang manik karamel memandangnya khawatir, Kano pun hanya dapat mengurangi kekhawatiran Seto dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku baik baik saja kok Seto, aku hanya takut.. ehehe.." Seto menaikkan satu alisnya, menandakan bahwa pria bersurai raven ini tengah bingung dengan apa yang ditakuti oleh Kano. "Sejak kapan kau takut padaku?" Tanya pemuda ini dengan polosnya, Kano mendengus pelan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih.

"Bukan padamu, maksudku pada suara petir yang dari tadi tak berhenti-"

_BLAAAAR!_

Petir menyambar sekali lagi dan Kano langsung diam ditempat, wajahnya seketika pucat dan tangannya pun meremas kemeja yang tengah dikenakan Seto. "Ah, kau takut pada suara petir ya.. kukira kau takut padaku.." ucap Seto lega sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jangan menertawaiku.." Kano cemberut, tidak senang ketika Seto menertawakannya hanya harena dia takut pada suara gemuruh petir. Seto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kano dan mencium aroma segar dari rambut Kano, Kano dapat merasakan jemari Seto tengah menyisiri rambutnya.

"Hei, sampai kapan kita mau seperti ini terus? Bukankah kita harus segera tidur? Kalau kita tidak bangun pagi besok Kido bisa marah marah loh~" ujar Kano sembari mengganti topik pembicaraan, Seto menggeleng pelan. Enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Se-seto, ayolah~ aku sudah lelah nih, kita istirahat ya-"

"-Shuuya, aku ingin melakukan _sex_."

Kano terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh seorang Seto Kousuke. Sedikit mendorong dada bidang Seto dan menatapnya dalam dalam. "Apa..?" Seto yang masih dalam keadaan memeluk Kano pun mengangguk mantap sambil membalas tatapan Kano.

"U-um.. begini, besok kita harus bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk ke-9 member Mekakushi Dan, dan akan merepotkan kalau besok aku tidak dapat berjalan normal pada umumnya.. dan mereka akan menganggapku aneh, dan kalau mereka mengetahui hubungan kita pasti kita akan dijauhi d-dan-" Seto membungkam Kano yang terus beralasan panjang lebar dengan ciuman dalam. Beberapa detik kemudian Seto melepas ciuman itu, benang benang saliva menjadi belenggu di bibir keduanya.

"Untuk masalah sarapan akan kuurus, kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan kau duduk saja, akan kucarikan alasan untukmu agar terhindar dari tendangan maut Kido, dan Shuuya.." Seto memberi jeda ditengah tengah kalimatnya. Wajah Kano memanas. "Bukankah mereka memang sudah tahu hubungan kita seperti apa?" dengan senyuman _ikemen_ maut, Seto membuat wajah Kano menjadi benar benar merah.

"Ta-ta-tapi a-aku.." Kano berhenti bicara ketika ada jari telunjuk kekasihnya yang menempel di bibirnya. "Aku tahu kau takut karena ini 'pertama kalimu' dan aku juga sebenarnya gugup karena ini juga pengalaman pertamaku, namun sudah lama aku membendung hasrat ini.. dan saat ini adalah saat yang paling tepat dan aku tidak dapat membendungnya lagi.." Seto berhenti sebentar, menarik nafas.

"Apakah kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama padaku, Shuuya?" melihat tatapan memelas kekasihnya, hati Kano pun luluh dan dia tersenyum kecil. "Maaf aku banyak beralasan, Kousuke.." kemudian Kano mengelus pipi Seto dan mencubitnya pelan. "Asalkan itu denganmu, aku tidak masalah~" ketika izin sudah didapatkan, Seto langsung saja mengubah posisi mereka yang tadinya duduk menjadi tumpang-tindih diatas ranjang.

"T-tapi karena ini pertama kali.. tolong pelan pelan saja ya.." ucap Kano setengah memohon, membuat Seto harus mati matian menahan senyum karena keimutan yang dibuat kekasihnya ini.

Dengan begitu, Seto segera melepas pakaiannya satu per satu, setelah itu menatap Kano dengan tatapan sensual. Kano yang merasa canggung hanya dapat tersenyum kaku memandangi otot otot pada perut Seto, uh. Lihatlah ada 6 bentuk kotak gagah bersarang pada perutnya, dan hal itu semakin membuat Kano tidak percaya diri.

"Ada apa, Shuuya? Kau tidak harus memandangku seperti itu loh, kau bisa mulai dengan membuka pakaianmu sendiri, kau tahu?" Seto tersenyum simpul, beberapa detik kedepannya ide jahil pun muncul dari manusia pecinta hewan ini. "Atau kau menungguku untuk membukakkan pakaianmu? Ah, kau nakal sekali Shuuya~" setelah itu Kano tersipu hebat.

"A-apa apaan itu, ahaha! Maaf aku melamun.." Kano mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, jujur saja dia malu karena diperhatikan seperti ini, namun apa salahnya? "Emm.. Seto?" Kano berhenti melepas pakaiannya ketika melihat Seto. "Ada apa?" Tanya Seto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apakah petirnya sudah berhenti-"

_BLAAAAR!_

Mungkin hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan seorang Kano Shuuya karena terus terusan mendengar suara gemuruh yang paling dibencinya. Dengan refleks, sang _deceiver_ muda ini menutup kedua telinganya. Seto hanya dapat tertawa canggung melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini.

"Ahaha.. Shuuya tenanglah, itu hanya suara petir.." namun Seto tidak tahu betapa takutnya seorang Kano Shuuya pada suara gemuruh petir.

Seto mencoba mengambil inisiatif dengan mulai menyentuh tubuh Kano dengan sentuhan sentuhan ringan di bagian tubuh atasnya. Kano dapat merasakan sensasi dinginnya tangan Seto yang menyentuh leher, perut, bahkan dadanya. Kano mengeluarkan desahan pelan karenanya.

"Se-seto.." Kano yang sudah sedaritadi gemetaran karena sentuhan pada tubuh bagian atasnya kini harus lebih gemetaran lagi karena bagian tubuh bawahnya yang sedang dijelajahi oleh tangan dingin Seto.

"Ssshh.. tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Seto tahu Kano cukup ketakutan dalam keadaan seperti ini, apalagi malam ini cuacanya kurang bagus dan ada suara gemuruh petir yang membuat Kano takut.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Kano mulai merasakan ada jari yang berusaha membobol 'pintu masuk' nya. Dan Kano tahu kalau itu ulah seorang Seto Kousuke.

"A-aah!" Kano berusaha untuk menahan teriakan dan desahannya, lubangnya terasa sakit diterobos satu jari seperti itu, tunggu. Ini baru satu jadi, bagaimana dengan benda yang lebih besar nantinya. Kano menatap Seto perlahan, ah lihatlah, wajah Seto terlihat puas mendengar desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari bibir ranum kekasihnya itu.

"Ngg-ahh.." biarpun begitu, Kano tidak berusaha untuk menutup nutupi suaranya dan wajahnya dari Seto, bahkan dia membantu Seto dengan menyentuh milik Seto dan melakukan gerakan memompa pada milik Seto.

"Ah, S-shuuya.." ciuman singkat didaratkannya pada pipi sang Shuuya, yang dicium hanya dapat memekik pelan karena permainan jari Seto pada bagian bawahnya, bahkan Kano tidak sadar kalau sudah ada 2 jadi yang bermain didalamnya, mencari satu titik sensitive yang dapat membuat Kano merasa nikmat.

"Se-seto, u-uhhn.." kini kedua tangan Seto sedang menjajah bokong sang deceiver muda, menusuk nusuk lubang sempit itu dengan jarinya dan memperlebarnya dengan kedua ibujarinya. Kano pun mencengkeram seprai dengan kuat ketika tiga jari Seto sudah menerobos masuk lubang anusnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya juga untuk meredam rasa sakit.

Ketika Seto merasa sudah cukup, satu tangannya pun diarahkannya ke wajah Kano, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Seto terarah ke bibir Kano, Kano membuka bibirnya dan menjilati dua jari tersebut, melumurinya dengan saliva. Seto dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Kano yang menggoda, wajahnya memerah dan penuh dengan keringat. Sungguh membuatnya semakin bersemangat melakukan hal hal laknat kedepannya.

"Sudah cukup, Shuuya." Seto menarik dua jari yang berada didalam mulut Kano dan mengarahkannya kembali kebokong Kano, memperlebar lubang Kano kembali, kali ini lebih mudah dengan bantuan saliva tadi. "A-ahh.. S-seto, nggh.. t-tunggu.." tubuh Kano bergemetar, Seto dapat merasakannya.

"Ara, sepertinya kau sudah siap, ne?" mengubah posisi, Kano pun tengkurap diatas ranjang, dengan Seto yang berada di atasnya, menindih kedua kakinya. Kano kesulitan bergerak. "Ehh, apa yang kau lakukan Seto?" dengan sengaja, Seto menyentuh penis tengang Kano. Kano mengerang pelan.

"Ahhn.." Seto tertarik untuk memandang paras manis menggoda kekasihnya ini, namun posisi ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk melakukan hal itu, maka dari itu dia harus bersabar sebelum mengganti posisi lagi, Seto memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin diatas Kano, Kano menaikkan pinggangnya sedikit untuk membantu Seto.

"Kau siap, Shuuya?" Kano mengangguk kecil, walau dia tahu dirinya takut. Namun mereka sudah bertindak sejauh ini, kalau mau berhenti ditengah jalan, kasihan juga. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Seto pun mendorong masuk kedalam Kano, Kano mencengkeram seprai kuat kuat, memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan sesekali mendesah erotis, Kano tidak tahu bahwa Seto menyukai keadaan Kano yang seperti ini.

"A-aaahh! Mnggh, K-kousukee.. h-hyaah!" sang pemilik nama Kousuke ini telah memasukkan setengah dari 'milik'nya kedalam tubuh Kano, dan Kano merasa bahwa ini sudah sangat sakit sekali, Seto menyadari itu dan mengelus rambut Kano dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Shuuya, kau baik baik saja?" Seto melenguh pelan, merasakan dinding dinding rectum Kano memijat penisnya.

"A-aahn, a-aku baik baik saja.. uhn.. Kousuke, kau boleh melanjutkannya.." Kano melirik kearah Seto yang tengah dibelakanginya karena posisi mereka yang seperti ini, dengan begitu Seto dengan satu hentakan kuat pun memasukkan seluruh 'milik'nya kedalam Kano, Kano berteriak dan memekik, mendesah dan menggeram, membuat suara suara yang terdengat imut dan menggoda. Dan suara suara itu hanya dapat didengar oleh seorang Seto Kousuke seorang.

"Nggh, suaramu manis sekali Shuuya.. aku menyukainya.." pemuda yang mendominasinya mendesah pelan karena pijatan dinding rectum Kano pada penisnya, Kano mengerang dan mencoba memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin.

'_Tidak.. mana mungkin aku bisa merasa nyaman dalam keadaan seperti ini dan sesakit ini..?' _batinnya risih, Seto memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang, menyebabkan 'milik' Seto masuk semakin dalam. Kano mendesah dan menutup matanya erat erat sekali lagi. "Nghhaaahnn.." satu desahan panjang, dan Kano pun 'keluar'.

"Ara, kau cepat sekali 'keluar' Shuuya? Maaf, tapi aku masih belum melakukan apa apa.. jadi bolehkan, aku melanjutkan?" tubuh Kano menjadi tidak stabil dalam keadaan seperti ini, Seto pun mengubah posisi keduanya tanpa mencabut 'milik'nya dari dalam tubuh Kano, membuat Kano harus meletakkan kedua kakinya diatas bahu Seto. "U-uaaahn.." mungkin dia harus bersyukur karena posisi yang sekarang tidak se-melelahkan yang tadi, karena Kano harus bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan siku-nya. Tapi posisi ini membuat Seto lebih mudah untuk mengeluar-masukkan miliknya dengan lebih leluasa.

Pemuda kecil itu membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan lubangnya dihujam dengan keras dan cepat, awalnya hujaman itu bertempo lambat, namun semakin lama semakin tak berjarak. Seto mencium bibir Kano dengan lebut untuk meredam teriakan dan rasa sakit yang diderita Kano. "Mnnhhhm, aah! Ah! K-khou-" berbicara disela sela ciuman itu tidak baik, membuat libido pemuda yang mendominasi semakin memuncak.

Namun tiba tiba saja, suara yang tidak diharapkan pun terdengar.

_BLAAAAR! _

Petir menyambar sekali lagi dan Kano tentu saja tersentak kaget, memutus ciuman tersebut dan seluruh badannya terasa bergetar, membuat Seto harus menahan desahan karena miliknya yang dijepit kuat oleh Kano. Dinding dinding rectum Kano ikut berdenyutan akibat rasa kaget dan takut yang menyerang secara bersamaan, Kano juga dapat merasakan milik Seto yang semakin membesar di dalamnya dan dia pun mendesah.

"H-hyaahh.." Kano mencoba membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan benda besar dan panjang itu didalamnya sekali lagi, Seto hanya dapat melenguh. "Shuuya, kau masih takut..?" Kano menatap Seto yang berada diatasnya dengan mata sayu, yang malah membuat Seto semakin tak bias menahan diri tentunya. Wajah yang memerah, peluh yang menetes, air mata pada ujung mata Kano, dan tatapan sayu yang ditujukan kepada Seto, ukh. Seto benar benar bias gila karena ini.

"Shuuya, maaf.. aku akan sedikit kasar.." rona merah kembali muncul pada kedua pipi Kano ketika Seto menjilat airmatanya, Kano menutup satu matanya dan mengerang seperti anak kucing yang dimandikan oleh induknya, ah andai saja mereka benar benar menjadi hewan manis itu, pasti pemandangan ini akan terabadikan. Lupakan masalah kucing, kita kembali pada cerita.

"Jadi tahan teriakanmu ya," Seto menarik keluar miliknya dan mendorongnya kuat menghantam prostate Kano, membuat Kano mendesah kuat dan mendorong dada bidang Seto sekuat yang dia bisa, namun apa daya, kekuatannya saat ini betul betul lemah.

"A-AAAHH!" Kano merasa kesakitan dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan, dia tidak tahu harus merangkai kata kata seperti apa untuk membuat Seto berhenti saat ini juga, Kano hanya dapat memanggil nama kecil kekasihnya ini yang tentu saja membuat sang pemilik nama Kousuke ini semakin meliar.

Seto menghantam kuat sekali lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kano, membisikkan kata kata yang membuat wajah Kano semakin memerah. "Shuuya, aku sangat mencintaimu.." kedua kaki Kano turun dan melingkari pinggang Seto, kedua tangan yang sedari tadi mencengkeran seprai erat erat pun berpindah memeluk leher Seto. "A-aah.. aku juga.. ngghmm, aku sangat mencintaimu.. K-kousuke!" satu hentakan keras pada prostate-nya sekali lagi dan Kano pun mengotori dada bidang Seto dan tentu saja perut dan wajahnya sendiri, Seto menatap wajah Kano dengan tatapan maut yang dia punya. Membuat Kano berdelusi untuk sesaat.

Setelah beberapa hujaman lagi, Seto pun mendorong pinggulnya kuat sehingga seluruh penisnya tertanam didalam tubuh ramping itu dan 'keluar' didalam Kano. Kano terkulai lemas diatas ranjang, Seto mencabut dirinya dari dalam tubuh Kano, cairan putih kental yang dikenal sebagai 'sperma' pun mengalir dari dalam lubang kecil Kano, Kano melenguh pelan merasakan cairan hangat itu yang tadi mengisi dirinya keluar begitu saja.

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Seto melihat pemadangat seksi dan menggoda tersebut.

_BLAAAAR!_

Petir kembali menyambar, kali ini lebih besar, membuat Kano harus meringkuk ketakutan. Jangan lupakan rasa sakit yang menyerang bokongnya akibat 'beraktivitas' tadi.

"Ah, Shuuya.. ayo tidur.. malam masih panjang dan cuaca ini mungkin tak akan berhenti sampai subuh nanti," Seto merangkak kesamping Kano dan mengangkat tubuh kecil tak berdaya itu kesampingnya. Kano memeluk Seto dengan erat karena masih takut dengan suara gemuruh tadi.

"Kousuke, jangan pergi kemana mana.. temani aku.." Seto terkekeh pelan, "Memangnya aku mau kemana lagi Shuuya.." kemudian mengecup dahi Kano dengan lembut, Kano menatap Seto penuh arti dan membalas kecupan pada dahinya dengan ciuman ringan pada bibir Seto.

"Oyasumi, Kousuke." Kano pun terlelap, Seto tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya, tangan besar itu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya.

"Oyasumi, Shuuya.." setelah itu, Seto pun terlelap disamping Kano.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi menyapa dengan ramah, suara kicauan burung membangunkan sang pemilik nama Kousuke ini. Pemuda tampan ini bangun dan mendapati sosok orang yang dicintainya tengah terlelap disampingnya, tangan besar itu mengelus dan memainkan rambut kekasihnya sebelum benar benar terbangun dan membersihkan dirinya yang terasa lengket akibat 'aktivitas' tadi malam.

Suara pintu diketuk terdengar, Seto yang sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian pun segera membukakkan pintu untuk siapapun yang mengetuknya. "Ah! Se-seto! Se-selamat pagi, Kido mencarimu.." mata caramel itu tertuju pada sosok ggadis manis dihadapannya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Selamat pagi Mary, aku akan segera menemui Kido, terimakasih sudah memberitahuku.." ujar Seto sambil menepuk pelan kepala gadis medusa itu, Mary tersenyum manis dan menengok kedalam kamar Seto dan Kano, melihat sosok deceiver muda yang masih pulas tertidur di ranjangnya.

"Loh, Kano belum bangun?" Tanya Mary dengan tatapan dan nada super polos. Seto tersenyum saja dan menggiring Mary keluar bersamanya. "Kano kelelahan, nanti akan kubangunkan.. bilang ke Kido kalau Kano masih tidur ya, dan bilang padanya untuk tidak memarahi Kano nantinya, hehe.." gadis itu merasa mengerti dengan ucapan Seto dan tersenyum lebar.

"_Roger_!" Seto tersenyum kembali pada gadis itu.

Mungkin Seto berharap bahwa cuaca nanti malam akan buruk lagi dan dia dapat melakukan modus lebih banyak lagi kepada Kano.

Ketagihan, huh?

**END**

**A/N: HAI SEMUA.**

**Gue disini cuma pengen bilang kalo…**

**Akhirnya gue berhasil ngetik lagi. Walaupun jadinya bener bener gajelas.**

**Perjuangan 3 hari gak sia sia mikirin ide buat fanfic ini :"D**

**Oke ini fic dikhususkan untuk SetoKano day, dan gue juga udah lama ga ngetik fanfic berbau SetoKano so, kedepannya gue akan lebih produktif dalam menghasilkan fanfic ber-pairing SetoKano deh.**

**Dan semoga aja nilai nilai gue di semester dua ini bisa naik, project cosplay semuanya kelar dan semoga gue bisa ngetik lebih bagus lagi.**

**Gue harus ngerjain banyak tugas akhir akhir ini jadi waktu gue Cuma 3 hari buat ngerjain fic ini ;;**

**Sedih gue.**

**Oke, so akhir kata dari gue, hope you enjoy.**

**Semoga lemonnya gak asem asem banget lah, ini juga masih belajar ngetik lemon.**

**Fic ini juga dikhususkan untuk teman seperjuangan /? Gue yaitu Adelia-chan dan RoyaChan~**

**Kalian amazing banget deh udah ngasih banyak asupan 3 /oi**

**Oke bhay.**

**Mind to leave a review?**


End file.
